Tome 1: La coupe d'eau et de feu
by LightDarkPlatinium
Summary: Réécriture
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Voilà alors j'ai créé une fanfiction sur des univers qui me tiennent à coeur: Percy Jackson et Harry /Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire une autre fanfiction sur ces univers, ils ont été vu et /C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à des petites changements : br /ce tome 1 sera un petit peu différent comme vous l'avez vu, dans son résumé, cette histoire se déroulera pendant la coupe de feu, du point de vue de Percy sauf trois passage oú il y aura le point de vue d'Harry et un dernier donc surprise./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaires et n'oubliez pas le pouce bleu (bruits de cigales) M**** ah oui c'est vrai que c'est une fanfiction et non une vidéo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Ah dans un mois (silence mortel) Hoopa!/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon premier chapitre. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Les évènements de Percy Jackson et Héros de l'Olympe sont déjà arrivés et Percy à dix ans.**

 **P.P.S. Un O.C. sauvage fera son apparition à un moment de l'histoire. (XD référence à un jeu mondialement connu...)**

 **P.P.P.S Cette fanfiction se passe un an après les évènements de "Héros de l'Olympe".**

* * *

 **P.D.V. Percy**

Quoi non pas possible! Ça ne peut pas être vrai, c'est un cauchemar!  
 _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi laissez-moi vous faire revenir en arrière de quelques minutes._

* * *

 _Entrée dans le tube temporel  
Tink  
_ _Sortie_

* * *

Je me réveillais tranquillement puis sentie une odeur de trop cuit. Je m'habillais en vitesse puis sortit de ma chambre.  
Quand je vis ma mère tenant une plaque de pain, bien trop cuits, sortie du four; je soupirai, je m'étais imaginé les pires choses dans ma tête pour rien.  
Je pensais tout en même en ayant un sourire en coin: " _Maman a fait du pain_."

En me voyant, elle me dit:

"Percy, tu peux aller chercher du pain s'il te plaît?

-Bien sûr maman", répondis-je avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Je descendis les marches en un temps record. Puis ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et huma l'air. Je pouvais sentir l'Hudson River d'ici. Il faisait chaud normal, on est au mois de juin. L'aller se passa sans encombres, je veux dire sans monstres.

Le retour par contre. En tout cas, mes pensées étaient loin de Manhattan, elles se trouvaient à Long Island. C'était la fin d'année donc j'allais retourner au camp. En espérant cette fois-ci qu'il n'y aurait pas un dieu, primordial ou non, qui viendrait bousiller mes vacances.

À peine, j'avais fini de penser ça qu'une femme mesurant 1m70 avec un flambeau dans chaque main apparut devant moi.

Je la reconnus tout de suite:

"Dame Hécate, dis-je en m'inclinant.

-Pas la peine de tant de formalités. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que mes enfants sont considérées comme tels. Mais je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je suis là?

-Laissez-moi deviner c'est parce que je suis à une croisée des chemins.

-Je vois qu'Hazel t'a raconté sa petite entrevue avec moi. Bref, tu as deviné juste. Tu es à une croisée des chemins. Je déteste dire ça car ça sonne comme Janus mais tu n'as que deux choix: soit tu fais confiance à une personne, soit à une autre. Ce qui est sûr c'est que ça changera ton destin." finit-elle avant de partir dans un pilier de flammes.

Juste après qu'elle soit partie, je décidai de rentrer chez moi pour faire le point. Après quelques pas, je me trouvais devant la porte de notre immeuble me demandant quelles étaient ces mystérieuses personnes.

À peine, je suis entré dans l'immeuble que j'ai ressenti une présence puis deux hommes sont apparus d'un côté de la porte, ils avaient l'air tous les deux surpris même si le blond était un peu vexé que le vieil homme soit là.

"Lucius, dis le vieil homme. Que fais-tu ici?

-Le ministère de la magie m'a envoyé car il craint qu'il soit le petit-fils de Vous Savez Qui.

-Qui est ce "Vous Savez Qui" ? demandai-je

-Venez mon garçon. dis le vieil homme Quant à toi Lucius, je m'en occupe. Je ferai mon rapport au ministère.

-Très bien Albus." finis l'homme blond, nommé Lucius, avant de disparaître.

Albus se tourna vers moi et nous nous sommes jaugés à l'oeil, moi pour savoir si c'était un monstre en camouflage et lui, très probablement, pour savoir si j'étais le petit-fils de ce "Vous Savez Qui".

Après une trentaine de secondes, il se présenta:

"Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

-Je m'appelle Percy, Percy Jackson. Qui est ce fameux "Vous Savez Qui" ?

-C'est un mage noir très puissant répondant au nom de Lord Voldemort et il semblerait que tu sois son petit-fils."

 _Maintenant, vous comprenez mon état. Enfin bon, là je suis un peu sous le choc donc si vous m'excusez je vais avoir besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour avaler cette pastille._

* * *

 **Bon voilà. Le premier chapitre de fait. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire en tout cas je vous dit: À la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde grosse info!**

 **Demain, soit vendredi, il y aura une petite surprise.**

 **Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je fais ça tout simplement pour trois raisons:**

 **-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté.**

 **-C'est mon anniversaire et j'ai envie des cadeaux le jour de mon anniversaire.**

 **-Car ce que j'ai prévu sera plutôt long et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de tout finir.**

 **En tout cas, je vous dis à plus.**


End file.
